


Valentine Magic

by xHauntedAngel



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHauntedAngel/pseuds/xHauntedAngel
Summary: York discovers it's Valentine's day
Relationships: Agent North Dakota/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Nork - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Valentine Magic

It was a rare quiet night on the Mother of Invention. Everyone is already in their bunks, exhausted from the earlier mission. The Director had been especially tough on the team today, especially on Carolina. Ever since he learned he could only acquire one AI instead of the multiple he requested he's been especially crabby.  
York was lying unable to sleep like usual. His thoughts started to wander, thinking about all the changes that've been happening lately. He has a bad feeling these changes are not going to be for the better. But for now he just has to sit tight, and hope nothing too bad happens to his team. He looks back at his data pad and starts to fiddle with it, hoping he can find something that can soothe his racing mind. It was 1 am and he knew he wouldn’t find anything that would help him fall asleep any time soon. That was until he noticed the date and realized exactly what he wanted to do.  
It was February 14th. Valentine’s Day. It may seem silly to the others on his team, but where York came from it was a very important day. Every year he looked forward to it, the way everyone came together just to celebrate being together. His parents had been married for 30 years and every year they would do something special for each other. When he was younger he loved watching them surprise each other with various gifts and letters. His parents never let him read the letters which always made him want to read them more. He hoped he’d have a marriage like that one day. Maybe after the war…  
York has always had a partner for Valentine’s Day, ever since he was younger. Every year he shared the day with someone who he adored but it never felt quite right. They could never capture the magic that so obviously surrounded his parents. Maybe it was unfair to hold someone to that standard, but he also knew he didn’t truly love any of them. In fact he’s never been in love. But maybe this year would be different, he was after all sleeping with the hottest man in the universe, and York would know-he’s been “around the block” more than a few times.  
At the thought of his lover, York got antsy for a completely different reason. He knew he might get in trouble for breaking curfew but he also knew it was worth the risk. So silently he padded out into the hallway and made his way to his now current partner’s room. Silently he crept and hoped his boyfriend wasn’t asleep yet. He tiptoed the familiar path to North’s bedroom and lightly knocked on his door.  
The door whooshed open almost instantly and appeared a very disheveled North. His blonde hair was sticking up and his eyes were bleary. “York. Hey.” His eyes widened slightly as a smile crept across his face. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well I was in the neighborhood and I was hoping to spend this Valentine’s day with my sweetie. So will you be my Valentine?” York looked at North with smoldering eyes that he knew North wouldn’t be able to resist. Of course York was right and North cracked one of his trademark smiles that sent an electric jolt straight through York’s spine.  
“I would love to be. Come in, I’ve got a very toasty bed that I’d love to get back to.” York smiled and followed the man inside. As the door shut behind them North turned around and gave York a small peck on the lips. “I’ve missed you.” North mumbled against his lips.  
York laughed and buried his head in the tall man’s chest. “We literally just had dinner together.”  
North shrugged lightly, “missed you anyway.” York smiled as the butterflies filled his stomach. He nuzzled into North’s chest and mumbled, “I missed you too.” Together they made their way to North’s bed. North sat down first and outstretched his arms to York. York smiled and entered the circle of arms, sitting on the larger man’s lap. Together they sat just enjoying the silence and each other's company. York sat with his head on North’s shoulder for a while before North turned his head for a light kiss which soon led to three then four. Soon they were making out aggressively and fell back onto the bed causing them to head butt. They both erupted into a fit of giggles. “I guess the movies lied. No one can actually fall onto the bed together smoothly.”  
“Well yeah,” North said. “It’s all fake.”  
“Yeah well it’s nice to dream.” North smiled at the man above him. He traced his hand down York’s face all the while staring into his wide brown eyes. The action made York blush slightly but still he maintained eye contact. “Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?” York’s question caused North to blush in turn.  
North’s blush is special because it doesn’t happen often but when it does it overtakes his cheek bones. If he’s especially embarrassed his entire face turns red and York adores it, so he takes every opportunity he can to make him blush. “I think you have told me that once or twice yes. But I love hearing it regardless.” York smiled at North’s response and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“Your eyes are gorgeous and always manage to stun me.” North laughed at the man above him.  
“Goodness you are very romantic tonight. What’s up?”  
York shrugged in response. “It’s Valentine’s day.”  
“That it is,” and with that they started to kiss again, this time slower and sweeter. They pressed lingering kisses to each others lips, basking in the feeling of the other. Finally North pulled away. He lay down flat on his back and motioned for York to follow. “Come here.” North whispered and pulled York against his chest. York put his head on North’s chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. Together they laid entwined, completely relaxed.  
A serine feeling washed over York and he felt something he hasn’t felt in a really long time. He felt loved, fully and completely. He felt North’s breathing slowly even out and York knew he needed to say something before North fell asleep. His heart started to speed up and his hands started to get clammy as he became more and more nervous. As he opened his mouth to say those three little words North beat him to it. “Hey York. I know we haven't said this yet to each other but I think I need to say it now. I-well I love you.”  
York’s heart soared at the words. “I love you too.” The words came out hoarse as his throat tightened with emotion. North smiled widely and pulled York tighter to his chest.  
“I was hoping you’d say that.”  
“Honestly I was going to say it first. You just beat me to it.”  
“Oh I’m sure you were.”  
“No I was.” At North’s giggle York became indignant. “I’m serious!” York sat up to look at his boyfriend’s laughing face. “What you don’t believe me?”  
“I mean, I suppose I should.”  
“Woooow. What a great non-answer that was.” The entire time North is laughing lightly at his boyfriend’s embarrassment.  
“It’s okay babe. I just beat you to the punch, nothing to be upset about.”  
York sighed. “I hate you.”  
“Ah well, it was nice to have a Valentine while it lasted.”  
“Psh as if you could get rid of me that easily.” With that York leaned in for a kiss which was as tender as it was sweet. He slowly pulled away and opened his eyes to meet North’s wide blue ones. They sat there staring for a second to long and in that moment York felt that magic he felt when he was younger, though this time it was different. Instead of observing it, he was experiencing it. It felt amazing, as though he were on top of the world, and in a way he was. He was on top of his world. So in this moment of silence they pressed close together and felt the power of their words.  
“I love you,” York whispered.  
"I love you too,” North replied. With these sweet words said, they both fell into the oblivion of the night; completely content in the company of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the RvB Valentine's gift exchange. It's the first time I participated in one of these and it was so much fun! I hope to participate more in these types of things in the future.


End file.
